Knight and Prince
by Nekorizu
Summary: Gak ahli bikin summary, gaakan bad end, rada nyeleneh, WARNING BL, SCoups!top, Jeonghan!bottom, slight MPreg (maybe), Seventeen cast , slight KookV


Lorong istana terlihat lengang, para penjaga waspada karena kecamuk perang dengan negeri tetangga yang hampir selesai namun belum juga ada kabar. Seseorang yang tengah duduk gelisah diatas kursi tingginya sedang sibuk menulis perintah diatas lembaran kertas, keringatnya mengucur hingga membuat rambut di pelipisnya menempel dan terlihat –astaga, seksi- berantakan. Ia harus membuat keputusan cepat mengenai perkembangan wilayah serta menyikapi berita pasukan di garda depan. Dirinya benar- benar bernapsu untuk ikut terjun di medang perang, namun mengingat kondisi Raja nya yang menurun membuatnya harus menetap di istana dan memberikan kuasa penuhnya pada komandanya yang terhitung masih belia. Ketukan pintu terdengar membahana diantara sepinya kondisi istana. Dengan suara yang serak dan letih ia hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari lembaran- lembaran berserakan yang ada di mejanya.

"Masuk" perintahnya singkat. Pintu yang terbuka menampakkan wajah seseorang yang pucat, sorot matanya teduh dan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau masih sibuk?" suara itu lembut, hangat seolah ingin memelukmu dan membenamkan dirimu dalam pesona musim panas padang rumput dibawah naungan beringin rindang. Yang dipanggil terperanjat, terburu keluar dari meja kerja nya dan berlutut.

"Pangeran, ada perlu apa anda datang kemari? Seharusnya anda sekarang dibawah penanganan Master Namjoon agar kesehatan anda segera pulih." Panglima Seungcheol berusaha setenang mungkin, merasa bersalah karena perang yang tak kunjung membuahkan perdamaian. Pangeran itu tersenyum singkat dan melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan beberapa pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan.

"Apakah kau akan terus memanggilku dengan panggilan itu walau kita hanya berdua?" ia berkeliling, matanya menyapu setiap inchi ruangan Seungcheol yang terkesan kosong, minim hiasan dan wangi, "berdirilah,

jangan membuatku merasa sungkan karena mengunjungimu dadakan."

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat dan segera berdiri, menatap punggung sempit seseorang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia tak sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan putra raja nya yang terlihat ringkih saling terpaut di belakang punggungnya, pose mengamati yang diikuti anggukan- anggukan kecil.

"Perang akan segera selesai, Seungcheol. Percayalah" ia tersenyum dan memandang Panglima itu teduh. Seungcheol segera meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya duduk, memandang matanya dalam, dan penuh cinta.

"Jika kau yakin, maka begitupun aku Hannie." Ia tersenyum tulus, berlutut di hadapannya dan mengecup telapak tangannya lembut. Pangeran bernama Jeonghan itu tergelak dan segera menarik tangannya, tawanya renyah, seolah lupa bahwa tubuhnya yang ringkih perlu kekuatan lebih sekedar untuk memutar tombak saat latihan.

"Astaga, aku benar- benar lupa bahwa kau romantis." Ia masih tergelak, menutup setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang pucat. Seungcheol ikut tersenyum dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Yang Mulia?" Seungcheol memotong tawanya.

"Memburuk, Jisoo tengah sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya naik tahta. Ibuku tak berhenti menangis, duduk disamping ayah sepanjang waktu. Ibu Jisoo akhirnya merawat mereka berdua," Jeonghan menghela napas dalam "maka dari itu jangan perlakukan aku seolah sakit. Aku sehat Seungcheol-ah, aku pangeran, dan aku harus kuat agar adikku juga kuat."

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengangguk, namun matanya tak bisa menipu. Harusnya Jeonghan yang menjadi raja, harusnya ia mampu menemaninya memimpin kerajaan ini, menjaganya dari segala hal buruk. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika tubuh Jeonghan yang tak kooperatif, asthma dan jantungnya yang abnormal membuat siapapun khawatir. Jeonghan lah anak dari permaisuri yang sah sementara Jisoo adalah anak dari selir Yang Mulia yang usianya hanya berjarak 87 hari dari Jeonghan. Adiknya itu tumbuh kuat, berwibawa, cerdas, tampan, ah seolah semua kriteria menjadi raja sudah ia penuhi semua. Jeonghan menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun,bbahkan lebih dari rasa cintanya terhadap ibunya sendiri. Disaat Jisoo berburu di hutan bersama Seungcheol dan Jungkook –Komandan kerajaan- dan membawa pulang rusa, Jeonghan berada di istana bersama Master Namjoon untuk belajar pengobatan serta Master Seokjin untuk belajar sastra.

Mata Jeonghan bersirobok dengan tatapan Seuncheol yang khawatir, ia menghela napas dalam.

"Master Namjoon menyarankanku untuk berjalan- jalan. Ia tak ingin pengobatanku terhambat karena aku bosan dan akhirnya menolak segala ramuannya dengan berbagai alasan." Seungcheol tersenyum mendengarnya. _Kau benar- benar membaca pikiranku, Hannie_.

"Apa kau mau teh? Seduhan Seungkwan benar- benar terbaik." Ah ya, Jeonghan mana bisa lupa dengan trio gag pengawal Seungcheol. Mereka bertiga ajudan yang loyal dan menyenangkan. Soonyoung dan Seokmin sedang berada di medan perang, menemani Jungkook dan Taehyung dan meninggalkan Seungkwan sendiri untuk saat ini. Menyadari itu, wajah Jeonghan berubah pias dan Seungcheol segara terseyum dan menggenggam tangan Jeonghan lembut.

"Mereka pasti kembali dengan selamat." Membuat Jeonghan meng-amin-i nya dengan cepat dan tersenyum. Seungkwan datang dengan wajah cerahnya, tangannya membawa nampan dengan seteko teh chamomile dan cangkir keramik berukiran bunga di sisinya.

"Semoga seluruh semesta bersama anda, Pangeran Yoon." Seungkwan

berlutut memberi salam, senyuman masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, bangunlah dan tuangkan teh nya." Jeonghan menunduk singkat, menghormati salam Seungkwan yang tulus sembari tersenyum. Seungkwan segera berdiri dan menuang teh nya, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah pangeran murah senyum di hadapannya. Sang panglima duduk dengan menumpu siku nya diatas lutus, condong kedepan sambil sesekali melemparkan candaan receh yang sukses membuat pangeran itu tertawa. Seungkwan mendorong dua cangkir teh ke hadapan petinggi kerajaan itu dengan hati- hati, di saat yang bersamaan juga mata nya tak sengaja tertangkap hazel Jeonghan dan membuatnya sedikit kikuk.

"Yak, hati- hati." Seru Seungcheol saat melihat tangan Seungkwan yang oleng, untung saja tidak ada yang tumpah atau ia akan sangat malu.

Telinga Seungkwan yang mendadak merah membuat Jeonghan ingin menggodanya, ia terkikik pelan kemudian segera memasang tampangseriusnya. Dagunya sedikit diangkat dan tangannya terlipat didepan dada sementara matanya meneliti penampilan Seungkwan dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Yak, dari keluarga mana kau?" tanya nya dingin. Seungkwan seolah dilewati oleh angin dingin yang segera membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Boo, keluarga Boo, Pangeran Yoon." Ucapnya terbata sambil memandangi ujung sepatunya yang saat ini terlihat amat menarik. Seungcheol berdeham, mengalihkan wajahnya karena menahan tawa.

"Hmmm, tuan tanah di selatan kapital huh? Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?" Jeonghan meraih cangkir teh nya dan menghirup wanginya dengan mata tertutup, Seungcheol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ne, Kakak saya sudah menggantikan ayah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Saya sudah masuk istana sejak dua tahun lalu, namun diangkat menjadi pengawal panglima baru empat bulan lalu." Jawabnya takut- takut dan masih tetap memandang ujung sepatunya. Dadanya semakin berdegup kencang ketika Jeonghan mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat dengan jari- jari pucatnya. Ia mendekat pelan- pelan, melangkah ragu dan baru berjalan cepat ketika lirikan Jeonghan tajam seolah menusuknya. Ia begitu kaget, dalam beberapa detik telunjuk dan ibu jari pangeran itubsudah mencubit gemas pipinya disertai tawanya yang menular pada Seungcheol.

"Panggil aku Jeonghan, jangan Yoon." Ucapnya sambil melepas cubitannya, Seungkwan masih terdiam, matanya menerawang kosong dan seketika berjengit kaget ketika Seungcheol menendang bokongnya. Ia

berusaha berbicara namun suara yang keluar hanya 'uu..' atau 'aa..' dan akhirnya mengangguk setelah menelan ludah yang rasanya berat sekali.

"Pangeran.. Jeonghan." Ucapnya terbata, entah mengapa ia benar- benar gugup. Karena selama dua tahun bekerja di istana, serta empat bulan menjadi pengawal panglima baru kali ini seorang pangeran mengajaknya bicara dengan kasual. Lupakan tata krama, bahkan untuk mengatakan 'iya' pun ia lupa bagaimana caranya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? " tanya Jeonghan seraya meletakkan cangkirnya, menatap Seungkwan yang masih tertunduk dan memperlihatkan apel pipinya yang sedikit merona karena malu.

"Saya sedang mengawasi petugas penjaga gerbang, menunggu datangnya pengirim pesan." Ia tersenyum dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah pangeran nya.

"Hah, baiklah. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung saat kau senggang. Rasanya bersalah sekali mengganggu kerjamu." Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghembuskan napas.

"Dan kau tidak merasa bersalah sudah mengganggu pekerjaan ku?" Seungcheol meletakkan cangkirnya dan melayangkan protes pada Jeonghan yang hanya dibalas gelengan dan gelak tawa. Seungkwan tersenyum melihat interaksi dua sahabat masa kecil itu, menepis rasa rindu nya pada Seokmin dan Soonyoung dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Pangeran Jeonghan menyukai teh mu. Kau bisa kembali bekerja, Seungkwan." Seungcheol tersenyum, ia balas tersenyum dan membungkuk dalam. Perasaannya buncah, dan kakinya terantuk pintu membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan wajahnya memerah karena malu, menyisakan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang terbahak dibuatnya.


End file.
